


Revolutions.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Darker AU, Femdom, Free Use, Gentle femdom, Maledom, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Rough maledom, Sex, Sex Toys, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Salem thought she was gone, forgotten a relic of a long lost bygone era. But when Tai Yang and Nicholas Arc come to her in desperation, desperate to get their daughters out of the free use system she can no longer sit idly by on the sidelines and decides to send in her most loyal follower Jaune Arc to fix the world and bring it back into her glory.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Revolutions.

"You two must be _truly_ mad to come find me," Salem said as-

"Please! You have to help us!" Tai Yang said as Nicholas whimpered. 

"Please! Salem if not you, then no one can help!

 **Enough! Tell me the problem or else.** The goddess ordered as she growled. 

"It's our daughters! Please, you have to do something!" Tai yelled as Salem looked down at them. She did _not_ expect to be woken up by well anyone. She had been locked away for so long that she did not know what it would be like to ever not be in her prison. Just looking down at the two men before her she knew that they were desperate and if they had _any_ other option than to come to her that they would not be here right now. 

"Tell me now. Both of you why I should help you and not kill you outright?" Salem asked not sure if she should just end these men for defiling her last temple. She raised one hand a tangle of eldritch power formed in her palms as she glared at the two before her. 

"Wait! You have to listen to us!" The younger of the men Tai? Was that his name said as he looked up to her with pleading eyes. 

"I think you forget who you are talking to _mortal._ I am no mere pawn in your lives I am a **_goddess_ ** and I will do whatever I see fit!" Salem said as her power coursed in her one last time. She glared down at the two prepared to annihilate them both in a second- 

"Please! It's our daughters! They are in danger!" The other Nicholas said as Salem paused. 

"Your daughters? What is wrong with your kin?"

"They are about to be sold! Please!"

"They are going to take our babies! Salem Goddess please help us!" Tai shouted as-

"Silence! Both of you! Now tell me all that you _know."_ Salem said she had sensed that both of these men had come to her in their most desperate hour. She knew that they had only come to her out of the sheer desperation in their hearts and she was _curious_ to see what made two men desperate enough to come and see her of all things.

 _You should want me dead rather than come to see me for help. What makes you so desperate?_

"Please. My goddess, it's my daughter. Joan.'

"Joan? I do not know your daughter Nicholas and before you ask you should know that I have lost four of my own children and if you are attempting to garner my sympathy with a sob story you will need to know that I will be rather hard to be persuaded." Salem narrowed her eyes piercing red orbs found Nicholas as he gulped.

"My daughter is a prize... she has been taken from me and is set to be given away at the end of this year." The man coughed the tears barely held back as Salem paused. 

She felt his emotions, he had come here with a plight that he could not survive. 

"Your daughter is a _prize_ you say? Go on, tell me more about this." 

"She was taken by Beacon, my goddess. She was taken to be the prize of the winner of Vytal. She... she will be the _breeder_ of the winder and be reduced to little more than a husk only used to birth more children to whatever pig wins her!" 

"The same is for me! My daughter my youngest and oldest are also taken... my eldest was taken as another prize for Vytal her mother has done nothing to help her! And my youngest has been offered to Beacon as stress relief for their students... please! My goddess, you have to help us!"

"Enough! Both of you. I have heard enough of your drivel. I see you are honest in your please to me, but... I have been away from this world long enough. I can see that Opal's influence has been allowed to take root here and it seems that my own has waned a pity... you know when I ruled this land there was none of this? Even when I put my daughters to the task they did not do this. Or well at least not _all_ of them did this."

Salem paused her eyes that glowed like burning coals blinked as the goddess sighed and began to float down. 

She allowed herself to fall no longer levitating above them men, landing before them and only being slightly shorter than the two blonde men.

"Tell me more of your plight, I made my rule on the basis that all of my subjects were worthy of my time. I made this world so that all of my creations and that includes you two would be able to come to me and seek my guidance. I made this world and all that exist and _none_ are beyond my help or time. Please, sit tell me more." Salem said as a small smile split her face, the woman with skin like chalk and eyes like red gave the two a small grin as she sighed. 

She snapped her fingers as three chairs materialized from the bottom of the floor. Swirling pools of blackness shot out as small dark arms shot out forming three chairs with a chalky body like growth protrusions and inky black railings. 

"A pity, did you know there was a time when I could create an entire mansion out of this substance? I guess that the belief in me is at an all-time low if it even exists at all. Tell me do your people even know of my temples? Do they teach me in your history books? Or is all of the knowledge banned and my texts burned like _she_ said they would be." 

"I... I will speak the truth." Tai said as Salem shot him a grin.

"If you want to live. I suggest you do." 

"They do not speak kindly of you my goddess, they speak of you as the creator of Grimm and the cause of all suffering. They say all of the ones who follow you are mad and that we must _punish_ your daughters for the crimes that you committed."

"I wrote one speech and you make an entire world government to spite me. Really where did I go wrong?" Salem asked no one as both men looked to the other before Nicholas coughed. 

"Please. We need your assistance, we have both fought, we are-"

"Hunters. Yes, yes I know. I know what you two are it was simple enough to peel into your minds and get the basics. If I was back in my heyday I would know each and every last minute detail about you two but as of now I can only grip the scraps of it." Salem said laughing at her own joke as Tai gulped. 

"Well, then you know that we have no other options."

"I know that you two are _good_ men. And that you would have done well in my rule. I see your plight and yes you can sleep well knowing that I will help you." Salem said as she sensed the sheer joy that radiated off the men. They both gave her a long smile as the two almost dropped to their knees with tears. 

"Thank you, my goddess!" 

"Thank you! I can't! My daughters will be safe!?"

"They will but as much as I love all my daughters and sons, the state of your world is... it is at an _extreme_ level of disarray. I daresay that I can not simply allow the world to exist as this. As much as I care for your children the fate of the world, my daughters and sons matter far more. I will help them but I must save everyone. Even the ones that do not want to be saved." Salem said narrowing her eyes as she snapped her fingers. There was a low and dull _clunk!_

The sound of chains sliding off their bindings filled the air as Salem smirked. 

"My goddess?'

'Please, Tai formality never suited you. Call me Salem, you two are perhaps the only to followers of my in this life that have not been killed and you come to me with a request to save others? You have the right to call me by my first name." The men looked at the other uncomfortably not sure what to say. 

Salem was a _literal_ goddess. She was beautiful in an ethereal way. Her skin shone in the light that did not exist. Her pale skin radiated a soft cold light that cooled the two of them in its presence. 

Her eyes looked like fresh blood but had a kindness to them that was out of place in their sheer sharpness, her body was pure feminine and hips and bust that put any female on Remnant to shame. 

" _Jaune._ Please come out now." 

"Yes, my goddess." A voice said as a coffin? A coffin opened up as a tall blond man walked out. He was tall just a tad shorter than Nicholas and Tai putting him just above Salem in height. 

He walked out in shimmering dark almost purple plate armor, a massive greatsword on his back as he stalked over. He dropped to one knee before her as she smiled.

"Tai. Nicholas this is Jaune Arc. And before you ask Nichols he is your distant ancestor. He does not know you and you should not know him."

"It is good to see that my line still goes on and is smart and wise enough to come to seek the goddess's help when the world has not allowed them to."

"You... you are another Arc? I thought I was the last?'

'Not the last my dear but Jaune... you know the situation?' 

"Yes, my goddess. I will gather my sword burn their homes and kill all those that do not see you as you-"

 _Whap!_

"No. Bad boy," Salem said flicking the boy on his head, his bright blue eyes went wide as a frown crossed his lips.

"My goddess?"

"Jaune you will _not_ just go out and kill everyone."

"But they disgrace your name and bring blight and poison to these once proud lands."

"And they do this out of ignorance not out of malice. Tell me, Tai, Nicholas have any of you heard of the fall?"

"No?"

"I have not... Salem."

"You dare use her name?"

"Jaune. _Down._ I gave him permission as I did you. You don't have to be so formal. Not after all _we_ have been through." Salem said rubbing her hands under the boy's chin making him flush. 

"You will go to Beacon. Your goal is _simple_ . You will liberate, educate, and enlighten those there. You will _not_ simply kill because people do not believe nor worship me. You will _not_ terrorize anyone that is not a direct danger to you or others, and you must make _every_ attempt to be peaceful and diplomatic as possible. These are people that have been fed lies and misinformation about me their entire lives. I created humanity to be a _loved_ species, not one filled with hate or spite. You know this and you will make every attempt to save _everyone_. Do I make myself clear Jaune?" 

"As you wish..." Jaune said his eyes looking down his fists balled into twin shaking balls of anger.

"But _some_ righteous justice must be made. I can deliver it upon those that are going to be a threat to others yes?" Jaune asked his eyes glinting with the promise of divine violence as Salem did a facepalm. 

"Jaune... what did I say about being _nice?"_

"I am being nice my-"

" _Salem."_

"I! I will not do anything to those that do not deserve it I will hold my anger to those that are worthy alone."

"You say that but I will take measures to make sure that you do not get _carried away._ You will not have the option of just wanton death and destruction my favored knight." Salem said before flicking Jaune's weapon, the blade glowed a dark purple as the blade shook once before it settled down. A small eye opened up on the back of it before narrowing to Jaune. 

The wide eye blinked once before closing itself as Jaune wince.

"I... I don't want to sound like I am being rude but do I _need_ to have the watcher on my blade?"

"So long as you are not _tempted_ to kill every man that you see then no. But tell me are not tempted to do vengeance on my behalf even if I do not want you too?"

"I... I am."

"Good! Now let's move on. Jaune. You will go to Beacon. Your first mission is to find the daughter of Tai."

"Ruby!"

"Yes. Ruby, you will find her _secure_ her from the advances of others and allow her to be the first you enlighten with my teachings. Then after you have done that you will work to spread my message by _peaceful_ ways to those around you."

"But what if they do not _want_ to know your message? What do I do with any infidels that I find that refuse to acknowledge your ways?"

"Nothing. If they do not harm others and simply do not see me as their true lady and ruler then they are allowed to carry on with their life without impediment. If they do not see me as their ruler then I am not."

"But you are! You _created_ them they should worship me!"

"Of their own free will yes. If I wanted a people that would blindly follow me I would not have allowed them to have free will now would I?" Salem asked smiling before turning to Tai and Nichols a final frown on her face. 

"Now you two, you know a fair bit too much. Your own families are at risk and you can not be shown to have any favorites. Jaune will undergo a DNA test in Beacon and more than likely be shown to be a distant relative to Joan. That means that he cannot by law claim her as of the blood tie. Nicholas, Tai if you would find a way to transport your families here. Bring them to me as you keep your normal hunting routines up. I will have Jaune do the rest in Beacon is there any questions?"

"I... no Salem thank you." 

"I have a large family, it will be hard to move them here. This temple is so close to the Grimm lands. How can I make this seem like a non-suspicious action?"

"Fear not. I know of ways to fool others now then! Both of you do what you must and Jaune?"

"Yes?'

"Be off you have a world to save and not much time to do it." 

\-----

"Oh god, oh god, please... just kill me now!" Ruby hissed as she stepped off the ship. Ruby was a twitching shaking mess! She knew that this was it! She had been prepped by her mother as much as possible before she left. 

Summer had let ber baby girl go tears in her eyes as Ruby was taken to Beacon, as _stress relief_ for the male students. Ruby felt her legs crossed as images of her being forced to accommodate the many men of the school filled her head.

"Why!? Why me? What did I do? I just! I just wanted to help!" Ruby hissed tears following she walked out of the ship her hands crossed her chest. Her skirt cut three inches too short to show off her long shapely legs that had been freshly tanned and cared for to glisten in the sun. 

She shivered as air picked up raising her skirt that was already far to short dangerously close to showing her thing red g-string panties that were just made to show off her supple plump ass that was not as large or round as the men at the panel wanted it to be. 

Ruby was not as curvy as her mother her breasts were only at a c cup and her body while it was growing! She hoped was not enough to be in a high-class area. Sure she was lucky enough to have an aura and that made it son that she was free use to hunters alone but still!

"I just don't want to be raped on the first day of my adult life!" Ruby whimpered looking around already she saw some more _polite_ men dragging off women and girls to semi-secluded areas to enjoy. 

Ruby felt her legs shake she _really_ did not want to get raped and was hoping that it was all some kind of bad dream! 

Sure that was it! She was just back home in Patch! Soon her mother would wake her up and there would be cookies and milk for her! Her dad would walk in a swing her around and then Yang... Yang would be back in the house and not taken to be some trophy wife... she would be ok and that was all that mattered!

"I just have to be positive! If I don't draw attention I won't be raped!"

"Well, it's a bit _late_ for that." A calm masculine voice said from behind Ruby. She turned on a dime, eyes sharp and blue like that of glacier water looked back at her. 

A male with an oddly slim build looked at her, he was dressed in a fancy white uniform and- 

"I think _you_ will be a good first time. My name is Wess Schnee and you will be the first girl that I take. Please come with me to a more secluded place and I will make this as painless as humanly possible for you." Wess said wincing a bit. 

Ruby felt her heart _break_ in her chest. 

_NO! I don't want this!_ She felt her legs shake and slowly turn to jelly. She took a step back as Wess coughed. 

"I see that you are not seeing what I am offering. I know that this is _not_ what you want but it is going to happen so, _please._ For both of our sakes do not make this any more painful for you than it has to be ok?" Wess asked once again he tried to get this girl to just come with him so he could get this over with.

_Look. I don't want to do this to you, any more than you want it to happen! Just let me do this and we can get it over with! let's be done with this ok?_ Wess thought as-

"But I don't want this!"

"I do not _care_ what you want. I need this so you will come with me... please?" Wess asked his already paper-thin patience straining as-

"Achoo!" Ruby suddenly sneezed as the world turned into flames. 

Wess was _never_ a very patient man.

He never had any time for it. His father had not raised him to be patient, and his own situation with his mother and sisters had not ended well enough for him to even consider it. Wess's already paper-thin temper was now thoroughly strained, his clothes where a mess his hair usually so well kept and snow-white was dark black and singed. 

He glowered at Ruby? Was that what she said her name was? She sneezed at literally the worst part of her life and now he was burned, his aura took a decent hit and honestly? He was just a _bit_ pissed off. 

"You know I _tried_ to be patient with you! I really _really_ did! But you know what? No more! You are going to come with me whether you like it or not! And I am going to _make_ you regret ever putting up a fight in the first place! So come on!" Wess screamed making Ruby shake as-

"No! I don't want to!"

"I don't care! You are going to be mine weather you want it or not! So get over here!" He shouted as his hand shot out only for a massive black shadow to streak out and grip it by the wrist! 

Wess screamed in pain as something _hard_ gripped his wrist! His arm was violently and suddenly yanked back! Wess screamed in pain as his arm was twisted and-

"What the hell!? Let me go! Do you have any idea who I am!?" Wess screamed as he looked up a pair of glistening blue eyes looked down at him as a monster of a man in deep purple armor looked down at him.

"Let. Her. _Go."_ The man said as Wess glared at him.

"She is mine!"

"Not anymore, I am claiming her and you are going to get the hell out of here! Now!" The boy yelled as- 

_This wench! I'm going to tear him in two!_

_Not. In. Public. You are not going to make a scene and get us kicked out. Salem will have your head when I tell her you did that._ The Watcher said as Jaune growled. 

"You will _not_ take her do you hear me?"

"Unhand me! You will let me go now! I am Wess Schnee and I will not be treated like this-"

 _WHAP!_ Jaune punched the small boy the effeminate Schnee fell back as Jaune clocked him!

 _What the fuck!?_

"He'll live."

 _You are impossible here. You know?_ The Watcher asked as Jaune punched the boy he might have knocked him out but it was not easy to tell. The boy hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop three feet after he landed. He let out a low groan as-

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked the girl and-

"Please don't rape me!" She said her silver eyes shook with tears and-

_Wait a second... silver eyes? Watcher do you think?_

_No. I know that's Ruby. Take her, be careful. She must be terrified of you right now._

_Got it._

"You are _mine_ now Ruby," Jaune said looking down at the woman he had just saved and-

"Please be gentle!" Ruby yelled her legs shaking tears falling down her face as-

_Oi! You idiot! You are making her feel bad! You can't just yell you are mine to a girl in her position! Think of her for a second will you!?_ Watcher shouted int Jaune's ears as he coughed. 

_Oh. Sorry about that. I got this._

_Good. You are a fool not incompetent-_

"Ruby Rose. My name is Jaune Arc and I have come to claim you. You belong to _me_ and after I am done _training_ you, you are going to not even be able to look in the mirror do you hear me?" Jaune asked glaring down as-

_What the fuck!?_

_What did I do?_

_What did you do!? You are fucking terrifying her! Don't do that!_

_Don't do what!?_

_Tell her that you are going to train her to not even look in the mirror!_

_But that is true! I will train her so that she can't even look in the mirror! SHe will be so much more confident she will not have to!_

_YOU IDIOT!_

"I! Please! Be gentle!" Ruby said as Jaune blinked. 

"I'm sorry but training must be done as it _is._ I can't hold back on you, and it might be hard at first and it might even hurt! I'll break through to you Ruby. I'll get inside of your head, one way or another. I'll break through whatever your mind tries to keep me out and I will _train_ you to be what you were always meant to be." 

"And that is!?" Ruby asked her legs shaking on the verge of wetting herself as Jaune smiled. 

"A _vessel."_

_For her divine spirit!_

"I want to die! Just kill me already! Please!"

"What? Why would I kill you? This will be better if you are alive to feel it happen and if you die I can't hear your voice-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_I AM TELLING SALEM ON YOU!_

_For what!?"_

_FOR BEING an IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT!_

\----

"HE! He is traumatizing my daughter!" Tai shouted as Salem facepalmed. 

_Jaune.... why?_ She thought as she looked up at the orb and grimaced, Jaune had just saved Ruby from being raped in public but it now looked like he was doing more psychological damage than her attacked wanted to. 

_At least he seemed more civil._ Salem thought as-

"Tai... dear maybe Jaune is just not very bright? When it comes down to people? Or social situations is all!" The literal angel Summer Rose said as she sat down next to a panicking husband as Salem grimaced. 

"Thank you, Summer, yes you are right. Jaune might be a loyal man but he was _never_ good at the social cues of those around him. Especially the fairer gender, I really should have listened to his mother and let him out more but he was just so cute! How could I let him go out?" Salem asked the mother who was doing her best to adjust living in the strange new palace. 

Summer smiled up to Salem knowing that this being could be the only thing to save her baby girl and make her happy. And the fact she could kill her with the snap of a finger certainly helped smash any rebellious thoughts she would have. 

"I know what it's like raising a child! I remember when Ruby was little and she insisted on always having more cookies than normal! I told her then as I tell her now if you want to eat more cookies you get a stomach ache young lady!"

"Oh Jaune was never one for sweets, he was all work and no play but maybe I should have him learn how to bake them? He was a master of cooking did I tell you that?"

"No, but I would love to hear!" 

"It looks like things have finally calmed down..." Tai said as Jaune began to calm down the panicking Ruby, the glowing orb that showed him Jaune and Ruby looking up at each other as Jaune pulled her up. 

Jaune pulled the smaller shaking girl up as he smiled his best smile that still seemed to make Ruby's legs shake, Tai gained a protective glare in his eyes as Ruby looked up to Jaune. 

He whispered something that came out to, don't make a scene, I am trying to keep you safe so do what I say and I will keep you safe ok? Jaune whispered into Ruby's ear as she nodded. 

she squeaked back and I will do what you say as Jaune whispered his name, Ruby's eyes went wide as Jaune slowly began to pull her away. Leaving the knocked out disgrace that tried to rape his baby behind...

\-----

 _You do know that you are going to make her cry later. Don't you?_

"What do you want from me?! I did not know that I was going to scare her!" 

_Really? You did not know that talking like you where going to rape her and break her mind would make her cry and scream in public?_ The Watcher asked it's single large eye looked up to Jaune.

The blinking purple eye looked up to its charge as they sat in the Beacon corridor. They waited for the others to go to sleep. Jaune had picked a far corner away from all of the other men that we're discussing women they claimed how they hoped they got the top picks of the stress relief for this year. 

Jaune glared at them but despite his burning desire to cut them down, he could _sense_ the pain in the air. Jaune felt an odd pang of sympathy for them as the Watch blinked.

_I can practically taste the pain, there is so much despair in this room I can almost taste it!_ The Watcher said looking at the groups of men as Jaune frowned, he knew what was happening and he knew that as of now there was no way that he could stop it. 

"I'll have to buy my time with this, do you see this? They are all miserable. Salem made all creatures to love and be loved. Even when they think they are enjoying it and they seem to enjoy it I can tell the misery on their tones. They don't want to be doing this and they don't even know it yet." 

Jaune sighed as he shook his head, they were miserable. Even the rapist among them those that seemed to love what the free use system given them and drank up every ounce of what it had to offer the suffering was clear. 

All of them knew something was wrong but they did not know why they knew that they had to do something. The sex was good but it was _wrong_ and every last one of them felt it. "I have to help them," Jaune said as the Watcher blinked once, glaring at them before it shook itself. 

_There is nothing you can do for now. There is too much indoctrination to make any kind of difference. You need to know how they think before you can do anything with them. You can change them you will change them but you can not do anything._

"But what am I supposed to do!? How can I just sit back and watch _her_ people suffer? Both of them suffer under _her_ lies. How can I make this better?" Jaune asked the Watcher as it gave him a sympathetic look.

_Like I said. There is nothing that you can do for now. You will have to buy time and make it happen in the future. Until then? Go to sleep, you will need your rest for tomorrow._

"How about you shut up for once?" A voice to Jaune's left said as his head snapped. There was another boy sitting oddly close to him, he had his head down and was glaring away from the hunters as he glared.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, how can I get any sleep in the room when you keep muttering about how this is so wrong and you want to _help._ If you want to help do something about it and don't just sit here muttering ok?" The boy asked glaring at Jaune as the Watcher narrowed its eye to him. 

_Interesting. He is not as miserable as the rest of them._

_Is he actually enjoying this?_ Jaune asked reaching for the blade ready to smite him down and-

 _No. It's not like that. He is... filled with contempt? This one is ashamed of those before him, he is more like you than you imagine. Talk to him Jaune. See if you can make an ally in this school. You don't know when you will need a friend here._ The Watcher said looking up at Jaune as he sighed.

"Fine. Who are you? I am Jaune Arc. And you are?" Jaune asked the boy paused brown eyes narrowed down at him as he sighed.

"Cardin. Cardin Winchester, now will you just be quiet for a while? I'm trying to get some sleep alright?"

"Sorry... I just get angry at seeing how they treat others. I don't think women should be treated like this." Jaune saw Cardin blink at him, his head almost cocked down at Jaune like he was not sure what he was hearing. Cardin blinked once, twice before he nodded his head the massive even by Jaune's stands boy seemed to give an awkward half-smile. 

"Well, that makes two of us. Surprise, surprise, what do you know the first one I meet that thinks like me is the weirdo that talks to himself... great. Wait to go, Cardin, you found someone like you but he's a loon." 

"Hey! I am not a loon!"

"Then tell me Jaune right? Does a normal guy just look at a group of people and mutter things to his sword while looking like he is plotting a mass shooting?' Cardin asked as-

_He does make a point. You look like a fucking school shooter picking out his marks before he goes full mass murderer._

"I! I am not going to shoot up the school ok!?"

"Well that's good, and I'm glad. I don't like these assholes but they _do_ protect people from Grimm. So if a large amount of them died it would make things worse for the rest of us so don't do it ok? Not until we have people to replace them and still. Even then don't just kill everyone that is an asshole ok?"

"That is a nice way to say rape." 

"I am surprised you even know what that word means. Most people don't get taught that in schools, especially a male... you are not from around here are you Jaune?" Cardin asked a genuine smile on his lips as Jaune grinned back to him. 

"Well let's just say..." Jaune said as he whipped back his hair flashing Cardin a pair of fingers guns.

"I'm a man out of time!" Jaune said as-

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 _Seriously. You are making Salem look bad and she is a goddess. She could be fresh out of bed on a bad day with no lover to wake her and she would look better._

"I! I am not! I am being cool!"

 _"No. No, you are not."_ Cardin and the Watcher both said shaking their eyes at Jaune as he harrumphed.

"You two have no idea what real class is! I am going to sleep and I will see you in the morning!"

"You keep saying you _two_ when I am the only one here. Who the hell are you talking to that is not me?" Cardin asked looking around once again looking at Jaune like he was the mad man here. 

"I am not crazy!"

"But who the hell are you talking too?"

"Jaune you! You two are the only ones that I am talking too!"

 _You just said you too again. You are talking to two people when there is only one person that you should be talking to. You are making yourself look bad here._

"I! Then don't talk to me when I am talking to him!"

"Who? Who don't you want to talk to you?" Cardin asked now slowly scooting back as Jaune groaned!

"I! Not you! He-"

"He who!?"

"Nevermind!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I AM TRYING TO SlEEP!" Wess screamed from the far left, the boy was nursing the black eye that had so far refused to go down as-

"Sorry! He's just a bit daft! I'll keep him quiet!" Cardin shouted as Jaune coughed.

"I am not daft!"

" _Yes. Yes, you are."_ Cardin and the Watcher said one in his head one in his ears as Jaune facepalmed. 

"Great! You know what!? I'm going to be! If anyone is dying or the Grimm get over the walls you know to call me! If not wake me in the morning and we can see if we get lucky to be on a team."

"Well if we need four I guess you are in, I don't know about anyone else though. But you seem like a good enough sort enough if you are nutty as a loon. I could do worse." Cardin said as Jaune turned away, Jaune turned on his side and closed his eyes. Shutting them down and-

_You know you look super creepy right now? You are one second from putting on a trench coat and complaining about how this is society's fault-_

"This is society's fault!"

"Jaune... _please_ don't make me have to call someone."

"I! Just let me sleep ok?!"

 _Then don't plot murder out loud ok?_

"Let me rest!"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Then who are you talking too!??!"

 _You should just stop talking. You are only making this worse ok?_

\-----

"The first one you make eye contact with will be your partner, any stress relief that you come into contact with well... feel _free_ to use and claim them as you see fit," Ozpin said licking his lips as Jaune narrowed his eyes at the man.

_Is that them?_

_Yeah... that's them... I never thought I would see Ozmah suffer like this. I remembered when he Salem and her where all together now? To think she would sink this low to do this to him. Shame._ The blade though as Jaune narrowed his eyes, he sighed before turning away from them as- 

"Well, how the hell do we get into the forest? We are a few hundred yards away do we walk?"

"What the hell? Walk? We _fly_." Cardin said as Jaune blinked up at him as he cocked his head.

"Fly? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, you will see.' The boy said putting on a pair of goggles as-

"What does that mean!?!??!?!?!" Jaune screamed as he was launched away tossed over the forest! Jaune screamed as he was flung out hurtled out as- 

"Huh... that man... he looks familiar? I think I know him." _Ozpin_ said looking at him before- 

"AH! There you go, keep that up, you know you are really good at doing this Glynda. You know that?" _Ozpin_ asked as Glynda chocked gagging on the man's dick as she blew him in front of the future students, she was a _prize_ to be shown off. He had not even claimed the woman of Beacon but her double duty as his personal secretary and own stress relief? Well, life can be good when you want it...

\-----

"Are you ok!?" Ruby groaned as she was _dropped_ she had no idea she was going to be just dropped into the forest!

"They could have told us that they wanted to drop us!" Ruby said as blue eyes looked down, a tall blond girl bent down next to her. 

"Het don't get up so quick! You just took a nasty fall and you need to rest!" The girl Joan? That was her name, right? She asked as Ruby nodded, Ruby whimpered as Joan helped her up. She too the sudden fall and drop from the bullhead better than Ruby. She bent down her long flowing blonde hair pushed before Ruby as she nodded.

"Yeah... I'm ok... I just hit my back hard is all." Ruby said as she was lifted up by Joan. The two girls were alone in the forest, no one was around them and-

"YOU TWO! Stop right there!" A familiar voice said as the boy from yesterday, not the odd almost nice blonde one that had not raped her but had scared her so bad she wanted to pee instead! Wess coughed up some spit as he broke through the tree line he glared at the two beautiful and took a deep breath.

_Mom, uncle, sisters... please forgive me for what I have to do. But I won't let her be treated like some kind of animal!_

"You two, stirp, you belong to me now and I'm going to break you in!" Wess screamed both girls gulped as the took one step back-

'Don't! If you take one more step back I am well within my rights to be as rough as possible to placate yoU! Now halt!"

 _Please don't make me attack you. This is going to be rough for me as well as you._

"Take me but leave her alone."

"Joan!? What are you doing!?" Ruby asked as the other blonde gave her a small smile.

"What I have to be as rough as you want with me but leave her alone! Please?"

"I'll take both of you and-"

"No, you won't." A familiar voice said as before Wess could think a blade slammed down. Jaune slammed down the Watcher on him intent to cleave him in two-

_Wait! He has potential!_ The blade thought as he landed the blow, it flexed his aura on it as Jaune landed the hit there was a burst of purple flames! 

The Watcher protected Wess from being cleaved in two as he was sent flying back landing into a tree that _cracked_ in half! As the boy hit the two girls shook as-

"Dad?" Joan asked as what looked like a younger version of her father walked before her. Jaune looked at the girl that was his _distant_ relative he was probably her may times over great grand uncle as-

There was a roar behind them a massive Ursa appeared as the unarmed girls yelped!

"Look out!" Jaune shouted before there was a crunch! The head exploded as a massive mace broke it apart. Cardin yawned as he broke the head of the monster into paste! Jaune saw the massive boy kill the Grimm effortlessly as he yawned.

"Well, on one hand, I found you, on the other hand, it looks like you are terrifying others again. Howdy names Cardin don't think too bad of Jaune he just sucks at people and might have a minor case of schizophrenia is all." Cardin said as Jaune glared up at him.

"Hey! I do not have a mental illness!"

 _Besides being a dumbass. Is that a mental illness? If it is I wonder how you can care for it._ The Watcher thought as Jaune glared at the weapon.

"You watch it! Don't you talk back to me!"

"You see? He does that every now and then."

"Is... is he talking to his weapon?" Joan asked cocking her head as Cardin sighed. 

"Don't worry about it. He does that from time to time but he's ok... mostly." The boy said as Jaune hissed at his weapon as the first day of beacon finally began for him. 

  
  



End file.
